


Smallest Star

by kylogunk



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dominant Kylo Ren, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive Reader, Forced Relationship, Protective Kylo Ren, Reader-Insert, Skywalker Family Drama, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, The Dark Side of the Force
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25232998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylogunk/pseuds/kylogunk
Summary: Ilter was quiet, and it had been your home your whole life. Your parents were the king and queen of the central village on the planet. The planet wasn't very populated, and it never had been. The Empire originally wiped out all but your parents, and then The Empire was defeated.You were born, but you were very peculiar. You knew that being able to control 'the force' was rare or almost unknown of the people of Ilter. No Jedi or Sith had come from this planet before, and that's why your abilities were kept secret. At least, to your knowledge.It isn't until weeks after your mothers death, and the day of your coronation that the truth will come out and the Supreme Leader of the First Order will decide that you are exactly what he has been looking for. Though, you had no choice in the matter.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You
Kudos: 3





	1. Ch. One: Falls

**Author's Note:**

> This story originated on Wattpad along with many of my other stories and x readers!! My Wattpad is @ourloveiscold!

Days on Ilter like these made your heart heal a little more. The gentle wind, and the fresh smell of flowers blowing through the spring air. The birds chirping, and the waterfall gently crashing against the rocks. You lived for these days.

It had been weeks since your mothers passing and you still continued to question why or how it happened. Some people call it destiny but you felt there was foul play.

With the First Order still reigning 'supreme' in the galaxy, it was hard not to believe they had something to do with your mothers untimely death. Life had been hard these past few weeks. Your dad was still trying to understand it and you were just trying to cope.

Her body had been found laying untouched by the bottom of the waterfall. The castle you called home stood above the waterfall on the mountain. It seemed that she had jumped, but you believed she was pushed.

There wasn't much to investigate, and you knew with the First Order's growing interest in owning or taking over Itler, there truly wasn't much to question. She was gone, and now all you had to do was become queen before the First Order could swoop in and destroy your families legacy.

That's why you believed your mother had been murdered, but you had to focus on your people now. You had to focus on your coronation. You had to focus on the future and hiding what hid underneath.

People on Ilter were never too fond of the Jedi or Sith. There had never been someone with the abilities who became one, or even tried to understand their abilities if they ever existed. There was no reason to understand it, life was fine without that silly force that the galaxy wanted so badly to worship. These people didn't need anything to worship. They had the trees, water, birds, sky, moon, and suns to guide them. 

Your parents didn't like when you used the force. You'd do silly things as a kid, like jump off the top of the waterfall and use the force to gently land on your bare feet. You can vaguely remember your mother scolding you as she combed out your wet hair at the bottom of the lake.

The breeze hit your face again and you breathed out softly as you sat up from the rock you were sitting on. You took one last glance at the water 45 feet below you before walking back to the castle. Your coronation was only in a few hours and all the townspeople were frantically helping your father set up inside the castle for the big event. These types of things only happened whenever the queen dies, so many were only able to see two or three in their lifetime.

"Y/N!" You heard your father calling to you as you gently walked up the steps with your long silk dress in your left hand gathered up into a ball. Your father wanted you to look perfect, and you were never one to want to look better than others. You didn't mind a little dirt on your knees. Your father stopped you as soon as you got inside. You saw servants frantically putting down a long red rug in the throne room across the hall. The throne room was huge, and took up the majority of the ground floor.

"Hey, snap out of it, Frilla." Your dad said and snapped his finger in front of your face. Frilla was a flower only native to this area, and your middle name was named after it. Your father called you that whenever he was serious. "Your maids are waiting upstairs to start your hair and your makeup and your dress fitting-"

"Will do." You interrupted your father and patted his arm before going to walk up the stairs. He didn't stop you, and you felt relief wash over you.

When you arrived upstairs there was probably a dozen woman waiting to start getting you ready. The ball gown that had been chosen for you was absolutely stunning. It was bright red with silver details down the corset in the shape of the Frilla flower. It was silk and long in the back. You rarely wore dresses anymore, not long ones at least.

As soon as you entered you were pushed into the dress and sat down for hair and makeup. It wasn't that interesting to you, and your mind was already pretty preoccupied.

You felt it. That disturbance. You had felt it the day your mother died or the day the First Order first landed. Of course, the Supreme Leader didn't show up. Just a few Commanders and troops to check out the sacred area. You felt that feeling now and you almost knew what was coming, but how could you stop it? Was there any point in fighting? That would most definitely lead to the destruction of the villagers. Maybe, this was just nerves.

But the force rarely lied to you.

After the pampering session, you went back downstairs to wait in the backroom on the side of the throne room. Villagers all flooded inside the huge throne room and you watched from the doorway. Your father gently gripped your arm as he stared over at the staircase in the room that lead up to the lookout tower.

"You feel it?" He asked and turned away to look down at you. You were too focused on the people and children sitting down and awaiting your queens coronation. "You're excited. Your mother would have been proud."

"She's watching me, I can feel her." You explained without giving your dad a glance. You took a look at the staircase leading up to the lookout above. You took a mental note of it, and you weren't sure why. You gave out a soft sigh before looking up at your father. "I'm guessing my first duty as queen is to find a king." You gave a soft chuckle. You wanted things to feel happier. This wasn't necessarily the happiest of times.

"Preferably before I die." He said in return, and the next thing you knew, the crowd was packed. People were standing on the sides of the room as the seats were filled with the woman and children. You were directed back to the lobby where you were then escorted down the red rug you remembered was put down earlier.

The air was warm, and the doors were all open to let in the breeze. It smelled wonderful, and the gentle music being played by the band was filling the air. Nothing felt right about it. Nothing felt right ever to you.

It especially didn't feel right when you heard the ships breaking the atmosphere. The music slowed and the breeze stopped almost instantly along with your breath. You were in the middle of the floor and you let out a soft gasp as you were stopped then and there. Your eyes darted to the throne only a few feet in front of you, and then to the lookout room to your right. You could see a guard coming through to the throne room who had been on the lookout. 

"-The First Order-" Was all you could make out of the sentence he spoke. Panic broke out throughout the crowd and you quickly turned behind you to hear the ships landing on the mountain. There was a presence you felt that sent a fine chill down your spine. Someone was here that you had never met before, never felt before. Someone who's thoughts were only on you. You knew this was the Supreme Leader. His aura was recognizable, since you had heard his addresses before.

The hairs stood up on the back of your neck as you were pushed through the crowd of people and brought up to the lookout tower. There were troopers already shooting people downstairs and you heard yelling.

Things felt like they were going slow as you were taken from your father and brought up to the lookout space with a few guards. You got down and hid behind some flags as your guards went to the steps to guard the area.

That presence was getting closer, and you knew he could sniff you out like a dog. He could feel your aura too, and there was no escaping. The cracking of his lightsaber and the yelling you heard coming from your guards was enough for you to stand up and look at him.

He was larger than you had imagined, and his red crossguard saber added to the dark and menacing vibe he gave off. There were too men dead by his feet and as soon as he turned to see you he started walking closer.

"Get away from me!" You yelled out to the masked figure as he made his way towards you. He made you feel like prey being hunted by a predator. He only got larger and more horrifying as he got closer.

"Why are you hiding from me, princess?" The robotic voice asked you as he continued to corner you into the ledge on the top of the tower. That voice rang through your head, as you wondered why he didn't use your name. "You knew this was coming, so why are you hiding from it? Why didn't you warn your precious people you care so much about?" He was getting closer and closer, and you didn't feel like having a conversation.

You slowly started to slip your feet out of your heels underneath your dress as your hands gripped the stone edge behind you. You knew you weren't going to be able to run in heels.

"Why me? Why are you so interested in me? I know you are. You've been watching us for ages. You've been watching me for ages. This planet isn't yours to have!" You argued as he stopped in his tracks. He was just a few feet in front of you.

"The Commanders want the planet, but that's not what I am in search of." He explained and you could feel his eyes looking you up and down. "I'm here for you."

You felt sick with nerves, and for a second you didn't know if jumping was the best answer. Yet, you did it anyways. You turned quickly and jumped onto the ledge before gently falling forwards. You were lucky you had practiced this before but never this far.

Time slowed, and suddenly you landed into the lake and it hurt more than usual. You could move though. You heard muffled yelling as your ears filled with the lake water. You pulled yourself out of the water and to the shore where you quickly ripped the train off your dress to make running easier. 

You knew your people would be killed because you ran, but they were killing them either way. You wondered if running was really the right choice. That monster wanted you, and you had absolutely no clue why. You just knew you had to get away from him. So, you ran into the woods until your legs gave out and you hid behind a tree. You just hoped that man couldn't track you as well as he did earlier.


	2. Ch. Two: Pains

You didn't know you had fallen asleep behind the large tree until you woke up with the moonlight gently touching your skin. It was a cool night, but it didn't help your situation. You slowly rose to your feet and felt the ache and pains running through your ankles and calves. There wasn't any way of telling how long you had ran, where in the woods you were, or what time you had sat down to rest your body. Your head spun and you grabbed onto the back of the tree. You were hungry and thirsty and you wondered whether it was worth the walk to the creek to try and get some water.

Once your head stopped spinning, you pulled yourself up straight to look around. There wasn't much to see; it was very dark but the moon lit up the area well enough to see just around the open area. You could hear the stream close by and you started carefully walking towards it. You didn't exactly know what lurked within the woods, and what might be waiting to get you. You kept your mind alert as you carefully made it to the stream to grab a drink.

After your drink you let your aching feet fall into the creek and you leaned against a rock sitting next to you. You couldn't see the castle, and you wondered if the Supreme Leader had left without getting you. Maybe, he believed you could have died out here. You almost hoped that was the case.

Suddenly, you were pushed from your thoughts when there was a branch snap coming from somewhere behind you. The hair stood up on the back of your neck as you felt the cool breeze hit your skin again.

Was it him? You didn't want to move. You didn't want to breathe and you hoped that it was just some kind of deer or animal. Something that wasn't dangerous. He was dangerous.

It wasn't until you heard more footsteps coming up behind you that you knew it had to be him. That similar feeling of fear spiked up your spine as you closed your eyes tightly. He was directly behind you and you knew that. He knew that you knew he was there.

"Do your legs hurt?" A soft voice spoke, and it was different from the voice you had heard before. It was the same mannerisms and the same soft words but it wasn't so robotic. He must have been without his mask.

You didn't answer him. "How did you find me?" Your voice was hoarse from all the heavy breathing you did.

"I can feel you within the force. I could see where you had been. You ran pretty far." He said, and you could feel his hand snake around to grab onto your shoulder. You moved quickly from him but slid down the small bank and fell into the creek. Once you landed and your hands scratched up against the rock at the bottom. You yelped and felt him reach down and grab your arm. You looked up, and this time you didn't pull away.

"There's no point in resisting anymore, Y/N." He said softly. You were shocked when you saw his face completely. He was younger than you had suspected. Though, you couldn't see much of his face. His lips were soft and plump and his eyes seemed gentle. You got lost staring at him for a moment and suddenly he pulled you up. His hand was tightly on your forearm as he pulled you up the bank. You yelped as he pulled you closer to him. You gently tried to loosen his grip but he refused. 

"Are you going to leave with me easily, or are you going to be difficult?" He asked as he turned to look behind him. Stormtroopers were coming from behind him and walking closer. He held one hand out to stop them from coming closer. He turned back to you and looked down at you. You we're tiny compared to him, and your head was almost pressed up against his lower chest since he had you so tightly close to him.

Your heart raced and you just nodded your head. "Do I-" You paused to breath in sharply since anxiety was creeping up on you. "Do I have a choice? You probably killed my whole village. You probably killed my father... What other choice do I have than to leave with you?"

It was almost like he wanted to take you forcefully because he huffed after you spoke to him. You gently rolled your eyes as you finally pulled you arm from his grip. He stepped away and spoke to a Stormtrooper. The Stormtrooper walked to you and handcuffed you up before directing you to leave the dark forest. They had their flashlights on and were following behind you as Kylo went to walk beside you.

The walk felt quicker than you expected. Maybe it was because your mind was racing so fast. There was so much to think about and decide. Your planet, your village, your home, and your family was gone and you doubted the man walking next to you cared at all. He was selfish, and despite his pretty face you could see right past his eyes. That mask and those eyes hid nothing from you. You knew he had no care for you, and he only wanted you. For what reason, you weren't entirely sure. Yes, the First Order owned your home now, but why exactly did he want to take you. He was the Supreme Leader, and he was so feared in the entire galaxy, why would he need help, if that was what he was looking for?

Did he want a wife? Some kind of queen to be able to lead with him? If so, why not find one of the many girls within the loyal high society First Order planets that were so willing to do anything he wanted. He could have some girl that would sit on his dick as much as he wanted, so that couldn't be the reason.

Was it your powers? Surely, there was no way you we're even close to being that important. You could use the force, but that wasn't as crazy or strange anymore. You we're one of the only known force users from your planet, but that didn't make you special in any sort of way.

"You're pondering about why I'm doing this, I can give you an answer once we arrive on base." He said as you walked out of the forest. He was directing you away from the castle, as if he didn't want you to see anything from your home. His ship he arrived in was waiting. He gently pressed his hand on the small of your back as he guided you in and sat you down. The rest of the Stormtroopers piled in, and you couldn't argue.

"I'm not allowed my things?" You asked him and tried to stand up but his hand pressed onto your shoulder and pushed you back down to sit.

"You won't be needing anything. Everything you could have grabbed will be supplied to you." He explained simply and looked you up and down.

Sooner than later, you felt the ship land and you were quickly directed out and brought down many halls. They were confusing, and you couldn't remember the twists and turns. All the halls looked the same, and none of the doors or elevators had any sort of identification. You wondered if it was made to confuse people who tried to escape. He brought you to a bedroom, and it was very large. Though, you knew it was his. There was the smell in the air. Embers and leather, and that's exactly how you remembered him smelling back in the woods.

"There's no other rooms for you. I don't spend much time in here anyways." He explained before starting to take off his gloves. You finally got to turn and look at him completely. His eyes were even more gentle than you had seen in the woods. He was large, and his face was so defined. His face was quite long but somehow it fit. His lips were supple and seemed so gentle as he spoke. His face laid rested, and his eyes didn't move to look back at you till his leather gloves were taken off. The scar that laid down across the right side of his face caught your attention. Part of you wanted to touch it, it seemed like it had been deep, whenever he had gotten it. He reached over and grabbed your shoulder to turn you around before he took off the bulky and uncomfortable handcuffs. His hand gently grazing your hands.

"You're quiet, are you still wondering why I took you here?" He asked and his voice was sending shivers down your spine. It was deep yet smooth and you had never heard such a voice in your life. He didn't seem so scary now that the two of you were alone.

"Yes, I am still wondering. I don't have much to say." You said honestly before turning back to him. There was hair gently falling out of his place on his forehead and he moved his hand up to push it away.

"Your parents once made a pact with my mother once they learned of your force abilities to keep the rest of the galaxy from knowing. They didn't want you to be a Jedi or Sith, they wanted you to keep being focused on being a queen," He started and set the handcuffs on a side table before guiding you to the bed in his room so you could sit down. You gently sat down on the soft silk comforter and he stood in front of you. Your hand gently grazed against the silk, and you winced as you pulled your hand up as you remembered how you had scraped your palm in the stream. He reached down to inspect your hand. His hands were so large, and he gripped you wrist to look over the injury. "My mother is the leader of the resistance, and they were going to come get you and have you train as a Jedi. I wanted to get to you first, but we just so happened to want to take over your planet."

"There isn't much left." You argued suddenly. "You killed almost everybody!" You felt yourself yell and he gripped your wrist as you did so.

"I didn't kill everyone, most of the population survived if they just complied!" He said and then let go of your wrist harshly. "Either way, you're here now and I'll begin to train you."

"So, you just didn't want me in the Resistances hands? That's all!" You asked and shook your head. You stood up and looked down at your destroyed dress. You looked like garbage and you barely looked like this. You realized you definitely didn't intimidate him if you looked like this.

"I also need a queen-" He started but you almost instantly shut him down. 

"No!" You argued and stepped forwards to get up in his face. You stood on your tip toes and furrowed your brows at him. "I am not going to comply with someone who killed my parents and kidnapped me from my home! I demand that I get a room away from you, I want nothing to do with your Fascist supremacy bullshit!" You yelled at him and watched as he just stood and looked down at you.

He suddenly started laughing at you as he reached down to gently pull something out of your hair. This was infuriating you. He looked down at the twig he had pulled from your hair before looking back down at you. He was enjoying how angry it was making you. "You'll learn to comply, Y/N. You seem tired, how about you go to the refresher, take a shower, change, and go to bed. Maybe, you'll feel different tomorrow." He said before stepping away from you and gesturing for you to step into the washroom. The door was open, and you could see sleepwear was sitting there waiting for you on the shelves. You looked back up at him as he kept his arm out gestured towards the washroom.

And you complied. You looked into his dark eyes for a second before slowly walking into the washroom and closing the door. 

But you knew he wouldn't win. You weren't going to give in to what he wanted. He was a selfish and cruel monster of a man. There was no way you were just going to do what he expected you to. Especially since he had taken everything you've ever known from you.


	3. Ch. Three: Tears

It took you a while to start crying after you had gotten into the shower. It took you a while to start to feel all the pain and regret you had. You left your people, and even if you didn't have much of a choice, it still hurt you. Your heart hurt and so did your legs. You stood in the shower crying softly with the hot water falling down over you. It prickled at your skin. Leaving the feeling of numbness on your gentle skin.

You managed to wash out your hair and wash off your dirty skin from running through the forest. You were still crying after you stepped out of the shower. The whole bathroom was steamy but somehow you had managed to grab a towel off of the rack and wrap it around you.

As the steam cleared off you looked at yourself in the large mirror over the sink. There was makeup smeared under your eyes and your cheeks were a bright red, but it wasn't from the extreme amount of blush your caretakers has smeared onto your gentle cheeks. You reached up with the black towel and wiped off the makeup slowly.

You wanted to feel numb, but you couldn't. You felt so much remorse and fear all at once. There was so much emotion filling your mind and your heart, and it was impossible to keep it in. You were stuck, and there was no way to get your old life back. There was nothing you could do. You sniffled softly before dropping the towel on the floor and reaching over to put on the black silk nightgown that had been provided to you. Of course, you weren't given any undergarments. You reached over and decided you'd have to just put on your older underwear.

You got redressed and looked at yourself in the mirror. The silk nightdress was a little big and the thin black straps were just almost slipping off your shoulders. It was short, and you were afraid of stepping out of the bathroom in such a revealing outfit. You had never really seen yourself like this before, and any sexual or promiscuous behavior from you was outlawed. You weren't even allowed to date or kiss. Not until you found yourself a husband, which usually your father would have picked out for you.

He would not have approved of Kylo. Maybe, that's why that monster decided to kill him.

You were startled out of your thoughts when a hard knock on the door rang through your ears. You turned quickly and looked over as the door opened and Kylo stood there. He was wearing a soft black t-shirt and a pair of silky sleep pants. You didn't expect to see him in such casuals, but I guess you two had to share a living space. You quickly crossed your arms over your chest as one of the straps on your nightgown slipped down your shoulder. You watched as his eyes looked over you and you stepped back.

"What do you want?" You asked, and you noticed how your voice was shaking. It was obvious you had been crying and he had taken note of it. You could tell because he stood up straight and lifted his head back a bit.

"You were taking a long time in the shower," he started and leaned against the doorway. "You don't have to hide anything from me, Y/N." He told you before standing up straight again.

You rolled your eyes and ran a hand through your long wet hair before quickly walking past him in the doorway and going out to his living area. He had a couch sort of hidden on the side, and you had taken note of that when you came inside the quarters the first time. You brushed against his arm and he turned quickly to watch you as you walked to the living room. You had grabbed a pillow from his bed and a blanket.

You knew he wanted to argue with you, and you heard the way he huffed as you walked over to the couch. Yet, there was nothing said. You turned off the lights and laid down before quickly falling asleep.

Tiredness consumed you. You didn't realize how exhausted you had been till your head hit the pillow. You slept well for a while, but nightmares plagued you. They always had but you never really remembered them when you woke up. Ever. It was scary while it lasted but you could never remember them that well.

It was dark and you could see nothing around you but you could feel. Cold winds blew past your arms. Footsteps echoed through the space. Inaudible whispers ran past your ear. Words spoken around you that you couldn't understand. There was a pull. You felt yourself turn uncontrollably and walk towards the pull. A feeling of magmatism tugging at your feet. You were stopped dead in your tracks when you felt you were close enough to whatever was pulling you. A noise came from behind you and you turned quickly to look at it. It sounded like children's laughing. You wanted to call out, but your mouth was frozen shut.

The sound of the waterfall came next as you slowly turned your head. Waves crashing against rocks, people chattering, and animals chirping and making noise. The smell of the grass. The nostalgia filled you up, but when you turned to face forwards again, it stopped.

A hand reached up. You could feel it's warmth as it landed on your cheek. A thumb rubbed against your soft skin. "Y/N, my Frilla." You heard your dad's tender voice speak to you.

You wanted to say something back to him, but you couldn't speak. You couldn't move. Only when that pulling allowed you. You let out a small breath and tried to think of the words to use. To say so your late father. Though, before you could even think of it, hands grabbed you from behind. Hands holding you by your waist and pulling on your body.

Somehow you have the ability to fight back. You kicked and screamed but the large hands had a hold of you. Not letting you go.

"Stop resisting!" A voice yelled at you and echoed through your head. "Let it be! Let this be!" The voice yelled at you but it was unrecognizable.

You were suddenly awoken by a hand on your arm and you jumped up. It wasn't morning yet, and you could tell because the lights were still off. You could only see a bit of Kylo kneeling in front of the couch to watch you.

"You were screaming." He said to you, and you wondered if he could be more blunt.

"I had a nightmare." You answered and rubbed your eyes as you sat up. Something was different though as you realized your situation.

You remembered everything that happened in the dream. Every animal chirp, every grip, every scream, literally every single piece. You ran your hand through your dampened hair and looked back at Kylo who was looking at you with sad eyes.

"If you talk to me, Y/N. It might make the whole situation better." He said to you, and you knew deep down there was truth to what he was saying. You didn't want to believe it though.

"My dad–" You began to say but he stopped you by standing up and suddenly picking you up bridal style. You didn't complain. You didn't feel emotionally well enough to even fight back. He brought you back to his bed and laid you down on where he had been sleeping. He went back out to get the pillow you had been using and he laid down next to you.

"Continue." He told you as he reached down to pull the blankets over you. It was nice. Nobody had ever taken care of you like this before. You didn't think he could be so caring.

"My Dad was there. He was calling out to me. But... Someone was pulling me away from him. I kept hearing children and the waterfall..." You said in a whisper, almost as if you were afraid someone else besides him would hear.

"Was it me?" He asked and reached over to push hair behind your ear. He seemed tired but he was so gentle. You'd never imagined this would be your predicament. You thought he'd lock you up or something. You didn't think he'd be putting you to bed. You wondered to yourself why you didn't pull away from his gentle caress, and you decided it was because you were too tired. Too exhausted to fight back against the handsome man laying across from you.

"No." You said after a few moments of thinking. "No, because I would have known. The voice that spoke wasn't yours and I didn't–" you corrected yourself. "'No, IT didn't feel like you."

Kylo nodded as he pulled covers over himself. "You're okay now, you just scared me. I thought someone had come in here and hurt you."

Why would he be afraid of that? We're you even really that important? Apparently to him, it seemed that way. You looked back at him as he laid there and you wondered if you were actually going to sleep in the same bed as him. It felt wrong to you, and you felt as if you were doing some taboo act that would get you arrested or something. He watched you for a moment before laughing to himself. He knew your thoughts, and that bugged you to no end. There was no privacy.

"You're still uncomfortable, but you're lying to yourself." He said to you. You wanted to get mad at him and yell at him all over again but there was no energy anymore. You were tired, and you just wanted to rest again.

You just huffed and pulled on the blanket around you and quickly turned to lay on your other side. You heard him chuckle again and turn off the small light he had on.

You didn't remember falling asleep again, but somehow you woke up the next morning and Kylo was gone. You sat up and looked around at the messy bed and the rest of the pristine room around you.

You decided to get up and check the quarters out a bit more but there was something sitting on the coffee table for you. There was a pile of black clothes waiting for you with a note on top. His handwriting was absolutely gorgeous. Slowly, you picked up the note Kylo had left for you on top of the clothes.

I have a meeting this morning but I will be back to speak with you about training before noon. Eat whatever you can find for breakfast and lunch. Don't leave the quarters, and don't let anyone in. I've informed all Troopers to keep their eye out for you.

His writing was so unlike him. You thought he'd write in scribbled crawls or that he wouldn't even write at all. People on Ilter wrote often, so you were able to easily read. You just put the note back down and picked up the clothing off the table. You changed in the bedroom and went to the bathroom to check out what he had left for you.

You stared at your body in the mirror, and you'd never seen yourself wearing such tight clothing. He had given you a tight cropped tank top and high wasted leather pants to wear as well as a belt. Skin was showing, and you were not used to more than your arms and upper chest showing. This was obviously training gear, and you were not used to the look of it.

You wondered why he picked this all out. Did he pick it out? Was he trying to see more of you than you wanted to let him see?

You pushed yourself away from those thoughts and went to the kitchen to eat. You barely had an appetite or any sort of motivation at all. You barely wanted to train or even comply to most of what he wanted you to do. You ate though, because he told you to. You didn't want conflict over silly things. 

Sooner or later, he arrived again and he was wearing his helmet. You were standing by the kitchen counter and you turned quickly to see him pulling his helmet off. You caught him quick enough before he started to walk away to see his face was red and tear stained.

He had been crying. Kylo Ren, the Supreme Leader of the First Order, the most feared man in the galaxy had been crying.

"Kylo?" You asked quietly as he walked to his bedroom, and you swiftly followed. Almost as if you cared to know why he was upset.


End file.
